


Deja Vu: Umbrella Style

by Christy (wildchild)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice comes to our world and tries to keep the Umbrella Corporation from expanding</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Still At It

Title: Still At It  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Resident Evil  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Summary: Faith and Alice try to find another activated Potential  
Author’s Note: I write my stories out longhand before typing them up and posting them. One of the girls I worked with in West Virginia asked me to write her into one of my stories, and this was the result. This one’s for you, Gigi.  
  
Faith twirled her favorite stake and watched as her companion paced the small hotel room. “Why the hell are we out in the middle of bumfuck nowhere?” she demanded as she watched Alice pace. All the Scoobies had been able to get out of her when she’d appeared with a flash at the headquarters in Cleveland was that the telekinetic had managed to open a hole in the multiverse just large enough for her to jump through into the current timeline. She may not have been a Slayer, per se, but Buffy and Faith agreed that she knew how to fight like a warrior possessed.  
  
“See, all I know is that Red’s locator spell said one of the girls activated is out this way,” Faith groused, though she kept an eye on the other woman, knowing she had her reasons why she didn’t like quiet places. As she’d told Willow once “Quiet usually comes right before you die,” but had refused to elaborate further.  
  
The town they were currently in seemed to be like so many others in the state, wholly supported by the coal and gas industries, though this particular town had that supplemented by a steady stream of kids from the nearby college. Willow’s spell had indicated that the Potential they were looking for worked at a bar, so the two women had started with the downtown area bars and expanded outward, but with no luck so far.  
  
Alice walked over to where Faith leaned back against the bed and flung another publication down on the comforter. The cover had a brightly photographed picture of a beautiful blond with a tiny bikini and obviously man made cleavage. “If she’s a Slayer in a college town, and doesn’t seem to be working at one of the regular bars in town, maybe she’s at one of the adult ones.”  
  
Faith shrugged as she stowed her stake in her boot. “Worth a try.”  
  
*****  
  
They had tried a couple of the clubs, as well as having to deal with a small gang of turned students before they hit pay dirt. Faith’s Slayer sense started going off when they caught sight of the current act on stage. The caramel colored beauty seemed to be the star of the moderately sized club, undulating as sensually on stage as the snake in the cage by it. The two women sat back and nursed a few beers while they watched the dancer interact with the patrons. When last call was announced, they left, Alice parking the car not far from the lot, turned it off and waited. Most of the other entertainers had left when the woman who’d gone by Gigi walked out in a classy set of jeans, started up her car and headed west.  
  
Alice waited a few moments before turning the car back on and following her to a rather seedy motel where the woman parked in front of one of the rooms, knocked on the door and was let in with a leer from the man inside.  
  
Alice snuck close to the door, putting her ear against it, then motioned Faith closer, the latter's enhanced Slayer hearing now able to hear what was being said inside.  
  
“So, sweetie, you ready for a good time?” Gigi asked.  
  
“Oh, yeah baby- rub those little hands all over me. Oh, trying to make sure I’m not a cop?” the guy asked with a laugh.  
  
“No, not exactly,” she commented, before the two outside heard sounds of a fight.  
  
Alice used her telekinesis to open the door and they burst in to find Gigi kneeling on the floor, a pile of dust in front of her. Putting her stake in her back pocket, she turned to the other two women. “Ready for a quick patrol? I can always use some more help now that school’s back in session,” she said with a grin.


	2. Infusion

Title: Infusion  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Resident Evil  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal, TtH, Ffnet  
Series: FFA Madness #26; Deja Vu: Umbrella Style #2  
FFA Pairing: Xander/Alice  
Spoilers: None   
Summary: Xander and Alice have a mission- is Umbrella Corp coming to town?  
  
He knew he had her to thank for this extra “magic power” she'd ended up giving Xander when he'd needed that transfusion, but even Willow guessed that the reason the nanites bonded so well was his unique combination of the Hyena and the Soldier still parading through his body and blood. Alice had shown up in Cleveland through a tear in the fabric of space and other than going with Faith a few times to help find activated Potentials, she'd preferred to stay close to her apartment. Vi had asked her once why she preferred things that way and all Alice would say was “I need to prepare this version of Earth better than I did the last,” and would say no more about it.  
  
But when the first ad for the new Umbrella Inc came on, she went into battle mode. Gathering the Senior Slayers and the rest of the Scooby Gang, she explained about where she'd come from and what was bound to happen if they didn't stop Umbrella in its infancy. Which is what found Xander and Alice staring at an old fortified building on the outskirts of Los Angeles that looked rather abandoned.   
  
Xander stared at the trianimal insignia on the side of the building. “Wolfram and Hart- shoulda known they'd help other crazy meglomaniacs power bent on world domination and chaos into our dimension,” he snarked with a sigh. “By the way, why bring me along again? Cuz I'm the token white guy?”  
  
Alice checked her arsenal before shooting a grapple line over the edge, then looked over at him. “No, it's because other than men, you're the hardest for them to kill now, if they're going to try for that zombie concept again. Zombies don't seem to like the taste of our blood because of the nanites,” she replied simply as she watched him repeat her actions before they headed over the wall. Now to find out what magical or scientific chaos was going on.


End file.
